Witche's Brawl
by JadedSinceConception86
Summary: Re-Uploaded this. There is definitely a story line here. Violence and lots of magic and other dark themes.


**Witches Brawl**

**Author: Jaded Since Conception 86**

**A/N: Ok, THIS HAS BEEN REVISED and EXTENDED. For all who read my story: This is a re-post. **

**Chapter One**

"You and your damn circle destroyed the only thing I had left!" Jake growled, "I'm just returning the favor, huh!?" He flexed hard, steady walking towards the brunette girl. "I… My parents died- I lost Nick too," Melissa said, desperately. "I'm alone, just like you, we're the same!" Melissa pleaded. She backed up with every step that Jake took. "NO! Nick was mine- he was… he was everything to me!" Jake yelled, "You're just the slut, who was banging my little bro!" Jake said, spat bitterly. His blue eyes darkened considerably and his face contorted inhumanly. Melissa looked startled and offended all at once. "It should have been me, you was under…. I'm a survivor!" He said, yanking a large hunting dagger from the flank his leather jacket. "What? Aaaaahh!" Melissa screamed like a little girl. Already figuring what the derange blonde had in mind. "Get it?" He said, casually. "Get over here!" He barked, jumping at the petite woman. "Aah-ohh!" She screamed, stumbling back in to a wooden beam. "Oh fuck! Somebody, HELP ME!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. As she threw her arms up and turned away, eyes shut tight.

"JAKE! Leave her alone!" Came Cassie's voice. She stood in the door way of the room. "Back off, douche bag!" She said, in a lethal tone, as she took her usual 'I-am-going-to-seriously-fuck-you-up' stance. Jake froze, peering over his shoulder. Melissa sighed in relief, than mustered what energy she had left, to kick Jake in the nuts. "Ugh!" He yelped, like a wounded dog. He blindly swung his fist at his captive. "Augh!" Melissa exhaled sharply, as his fist connected with her face. She hit the floor, hard. Warm blood rained from her nose and mouth. Her head suddenly felt heavy and nearly numb, as all her sensation drained to her now reddening nose and mouth. "Aaaaahhhhh!" She cried, scurrying away from the brut. "Melissa!" Cassie shrieked, mordified. She had never seen anything so fucked up in real life. Just as Cassie's attention shifted, Jake reared up on his knees and threw the glinting object in his hand. Cassie turned back to him at the last second, too late.

"Ugh!" Cassie exhaled harshly, as the hunter's nine inch dagger landed in her tummy. The heavy, steel blade easily sliced through her white Hanes tee, soaking it scarlet. She quickly dropped to her knees, looking down at her wound in confusion. "Cassie!" Melissa shouted, horrified. She stood across the room taking in the entire crazy scene. Cassie looked up at her and attempted to yell 'RUN; but spit blood instead. Jake wasted no time, clearing the room to get to the blonde.

"Cassie, watch out!" Melissa screamed, as Jake grabbed her by the throat and slammed her friend in to a wall, breaking in the polished, wooden surface. Her petite form lay broken in the dented wall, unconscious. "Touch down!" He growled loudly, as if showing off for an arena of fans. "Nooo!" Melissa screamed, staring at Cassie, fist clenched, as she held them to her quivering lips. "Quit your whining Melissa, you've worn out that experience," Jake sneered, turning his attention to the small, brunette witch. "Your turn," Jake yelled, a sadistic grin twisting on his face.

Melissa gasped; her body went regal with fear and adrenaline. "Aooo!" He howled like a wolf. Before launching from his bloody stance over Cassie. His boots print the floor well with the sacred Blackwell blood. Melissa took off in the other direction, barely escaping his long fingers reaching for her long whipping hair. "Ahahaha!" He laughed wickedly, chasing her around. He stopped as she darted behind a table, slowing him down.

"Ha!" he forced through clenched teeth. He simply grabbed the table and flung it across the room; breaking it in to a bunch of pieces. "Ah!" Melissa yelped, jumping. "I think I'll fucking kill you," He said, darkly. "Get it, fuck and kill you!" He stated, throwing his head back and cackling at his own sick joke. Melissa stiffened and backed up quick. She gasped, as her back hit a wall, her entire form shaking like a leaf. Suddenly, a familiar voice broke the sick quiet. "Down boy!" Faye said, stepping in to the room. She held the fiercest look ever on her face, as she sized up the tall blonde boy.

"Faye," Melissa cried out, gripping the wall at her back. Faye forced herself not to look at her distraught friend, as to keep her focus. "Faye," He spat, turning to the beautiful dark haired girl. Suddenly, big, brown pieces of wood flew around the room. Startling everyone, but Faye. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jake cried like a banshee. As a broken table leg violently hit the back of his legs, another sailing up side the back of his head. Laying him in to the floor. "Ugh!" He gritted, as he was abruptly lifted up and slammed in to the ceiling and then the floor again, and again and again. Until a dry sigh fell from his lips, signaling he was down for the count. "Asshole," Faye said, simply. She purposely jumped over his bloody body, kicking him, as she made her way to her best friend. "Mel- ohh!" She said, as the brunette jumped her, forcing her back a few steps. "Ahh… Cassie we gotta help Cassie," Melissa said, clinging to the taller girl. Faye stood up, pulling Melissa up too. "I know, she was hard to miss, coming in here," Faye said, frowning with sorrow. "You first," Faye said, placing a hand over Melissa's busted nose. Warm blood running against the palm of her hand. "Try to relax," Faye said, looking serious. Her hand twitched with magic, healing Melissa.

They rush over to the blonde witch. And carefully, as best they can, pull her out of the wall and lay on the floor, straight. Faye shook her head, as she stares down at Cassie's bluish pale face. Both drop to there knees to assess Cassie. "She looks dead…. Is she dead?" Melissa asked, her eyes glazing over like doughnuts. She placed her hands on the blondes face. "Augh… cold as ice," She said, with a grim expression. "Shit," Faye said, looking a little freaked. Not at all new to such a horrific situation.

"Cassie…. Faye!" Came Adam's voice. The brunette boy charged on over, looking fierce. "Adam!" Faye blurted, looking concerned. "Cassie… CASSIE!" He shouted, in disbelief. "Why is she all blue, like that?" He asked, crouching down beside the blonde. He touched her hand, and grimace at how cold it feels. "What the hell happened?" He asked, glaring at no one in particular. "Jake happened," Melissa spoke up, "He tried to ra- kill me."

_What?_ Faye gave her best friend an odd look. Melissa blushed a little, than cleared her throat and continued. "Cassie tried to save me…. But, Jake attacked her…" Melissa said, staring down at Cassie with sad eyes "Jake!" Adam growled, looking around for the tall blonde. His eyes burning with hatred. _I always knew he'd be the death of her_. Adam bowed his head as he needed to think for a second. "We need to fix this, Cassie can't die," He said, somewhat stating this revelation. Adam picked up Cassie's body bridal style, standing up. Melissa and Faye got up too. "What can we do, we're witches, not God!" Faye stressed. "There has to be something in the book of shadows," Adam encouraged. Melissa started to pace, as she thought to herself.


End file.
